vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Skull
|-|Red Skull= |-|Red Onslaught= Summary When Johann Schmidt was born, his mother Martha died while giving birth to him, leading to his father Hermann attempting to kill him and eventually killing himself. Left an orphan on the streets of early Nazi Germany, Johann turned to a life of theft until he began working as a bellhop in his late teens. During this time he ended up rescuing Germany's then-leader from an assassination attempt, who was so impressed with the hatred of mankind he could see within him that he began personally training Schmidt into a "perfect soldier". Upon his training's completion, he had become the Red Skull. He is the archenemy of Captain America. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A | Unknown, possibly 4-B Name: Johann Schmidt, Red Skull, Roter Totenkopf, John Smith Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least 80 Classification: Human supervillain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Durability Negation with Dust of Death, Illusion Creation with holographic projector, Stealth Mastery (Killed a prisoner in a locked room in a tower without the superheroes, including Captain America, noticing) previously Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, and other abilities (In the past, his own brain was fused with that of Charles Xavier, giving him his powers) | Same as before in addition to Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Regeneration (Low), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Radiation Manipulation (Has the same powers as Captain America due to using a body cloned from him) | Astral Projection, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought Crossbones and defeated him. Fought the Kingpin evenly.) | At least Small Building level (Inhabits a cloned body of Captain America) | Unknown, possibly Solar System level (May be comparable to the original Onslaught) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Dodged one of Black Widow's stingers) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ | Possibly Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 '''(Threw a sparring partner quite a distance.) | '''Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class | Unknown, possibly Solar System Class Durability: Small Building level | At least Small Building level | Unknown, possibly Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range, several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Assorted handguns, explosives, a holographic projector, and a trick cigarette that can fire his deadly Dust of Death powder. Intelligence: A genius strategist and political operative. Is a highly trained German soldier with expertise in hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship and explosive weaponry. He wanted to inflict mental anguish and to ruin the image of the U.S.Agent by turning him into a berserker madman, and he accomplished it. Made an explosive to blow through a wall. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Red Skull | Cloned Body/"John Smith" | Red Onslaught Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists